


Song Inspired Writing Challenge

by HannaBellLecter



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Inspired by Music, Multi, Will add more ships and characters later, Writing Exercise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 14:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 20,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12509040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannaBellLecter/pseuds/HannaBellLecter
Summary: A series of One-Shots written while listening to a certain song per story. Just trying to improve my writing skills while giving myself mood swings through music. (I recommend listening to the music although it's not required.) There will be different characters and ships since the purpose of this is to write whatever I was inspired to.





	1. Burning Hatred

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Dbz or the characters nor do I profit from any of them. Same applies to any references made about songs, movies, books, or shows.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta trains in the GR fueled by his hatred for Goku, BUT the hatred is not what is appears to be. 
> 
> Song inspiration for this one-shot is 100 Way To Hate by Five Finger Death Punch.
> 
> A Kakavege thing, kinda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't mind me, I'm just trying to work on my writing.
> 
> Song inspiration for this one-shot is 100 Way To Hate by Five Finger Death Punch.

Vegeta lay face down in the gravity room. It was set to 300 times Earth's gravity and he had been in the middle of push-ups when his arms gave out. He caught his breath, his lungs burning from the sheer weight of gravity threatening to collapse them the way it had his body. 

He grit is teeth and tried to force his body off the ground lest it be crushed any further by the weight of his burning hatred for the one being that mocked his existence. Kakarot. No matter what he did or how much punishment he put himself through, he was still only second best. Him, a Prince of a mighty and prideful race, was second to a low class Warrior with brain damage. 

How had his life become such a fucking joke? Oh, that's right, when he was given to the tyrant that used to torture him at every given chance in an attempt to break him. "FUCK THIS! FUCK ALL OF THIS!!" he roared as he forced himself up. 

"I will NOT be second best to a clown! I will not be some blue bitch's pet! I will never be one of THEM!" he sneered. His voice raspy from his state of exertion, he's eyes red with a combination of fury and exhaustion, Vegeta screamed to power up as high as he could. 

His enemy's face appearing behind his closed eyes. "I hate you! I hate your stupid fucking grin! I hate your ridiculous hair! I hate your fucking friends! I hate how stupid you are! You fucking, worthless idiot! I hate that you saved me! I hate that I need you! That I can't properly challenge myself unless I'm striving to surpass you! I hate the way that you look at me! AND I FUCKING HATE HOW YOU USE ME!" he bellowed finally reaching the pinnacle of his power, limited by the countless hours already spent destroying himself.

Vegeta growled, trying to catch his breath. Before allowing his body to get too relaxed, he used his hatred to begin an unrelenting assault on the battle drones created by the blue whore he was forced to cozy up to. He needed her, used her for every asset she could provide for him and all he had to do was lay with her once in a while. Disgusting.

This was not how he had pictured his life after meeting Kakarot. Vegeta offered, time and time again, for them to pick up where Frieza had left off. Saiyans weren't meant to be tame house pets. They were conquerors. Merciless assassins designed to destroy and maim those who opposed them. Yet here he stood, living a lie to appease the only being that could ruin him completely.

When all the drones laid broken in pieces, Vegeta fell to his knees gasping for air, his eyes burning with sweat, blood, and the tears from his anger induced temper tantrum. Why had Kakarot done this to him? Forced him to live a lie because he couldn't turn his back on his family. He had told him that he loved him but they couldn't be together, not yet. Why he needed to keep up the facade of being a family man, a straight man, was confusing to Vegeta.

They belonged together. Their private training sessions only proved how well connected they were mentally and physically. He hated this. Hated that he was forced to live a lie to keep him happy. Hated that he had gone along with it so willingly because the danger of being caught and destroying their lives had appealed to him. Most of all, he hated that he still cared. No matter how much he hated that they couldn't be together every night, he still loved him.

One day they'd be together, but until that day came....he'd have to find new ways to hate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think it's obvious that I need this practice lol


	2. One Last Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listening to Apocalyptic by Halestorm. Yambul one shot. If you've heard the song then you already know, this is lemon ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leaving another Lemon warning because one might not be enough. I think this one is better than my first SIWC one shot.

'We just aren't working out anymore.....' the words echoed through Yamcha's mind holding him in state of depression. The fear of being alone forever shivered through him like a cold chill on a winter night. This wasn't how he thought their relationship would end up. Not after all those years learning to be together through waves of jealousy and passing flings during their brief breakups. He sat unable to move or comprehend what Bulma had been saying after she had uttered those 6 words. Tuning her out hadn't been intentional but she was starting to look pissed.

"Are you even listening?! If you aren't going to respond then I'm taking back my offer and you can just start using your hand now" she spat unable to control her temper, yet again.

"Huh? Offer? Sorry Bulma, I just.......zoned out" said Yamcha dismally.

Bulma's annoyance began to dissipate as she watched his eyes fall to the floor somberly. She felt horrible for having to do this 2 days after his birthday but why they keep living a lie. They were horrible for each other! She was far too demanding as a partner and he was too timid, at least for her. Her strong willed and defiant personality always left her in charge both as the head of Capsule Corp and in their relationship. She craved to be dominated or at the very least challenged by someone, ANYONE.

"Yamcha" she whispered softly. "How about I tell you my offer again?" she sat down next him and place her small hand on his muscular thigh. "I want one more night with you, if you're willing to accept. I want the most amazing breakup sex you can give me and I'll throw in..." she glanced around to make sure there was no one passing through the hallway just outside the living room before continuing....."a camera."

"A camera? Like, so I can have pictures?" he asked feeling himself get a little excited. She had never allowed him to keep pictures of her, well not any pictures that he could use while he was alone and in need.

"Like a camcorder" she smirked devilishly. "I want a copy for myself too but I want to always remember what our last night was like. What do you say? I'll wear your favorite outfit, the black leather corset and the 9 inch heels that bring me face to face with you, I'll do my makeup just the way you like it and all I ask is that you bring your A game. Make me miss what only you can do to me."

Yamcha's mouth was impossibly dry. She can't be serious! Who was this woman and what had she done with the real Bulma? He felt himself begin to harden over the mental image she was so gladly providing for him. He wanted her, even if it was just for this one last time, he was going to make her miss every inch of him and fuck her the way she never let him. He was going to be rough and take what he wanted. He somehow found a way to moisten his tongue so he could lick his lips and let his answer flow out smoothly.

"Sounds like a good way to end things. Nothing lasts forever but a sex tape will sure help. When?" he asked feeling all the more excited.

"Tonight after dinner. My room. Don't be late or I'll start without you" she winked. Bulma left the room so Yamcha could take in the conversation. It wasn't like her to agree to anything that could possibly be leaked and destroy her reputation, but she needed this too. Yamcha was her first in so many ways and if things were going to end then one more first couldn't hurt. Besides, she had just perfected a fingerprint scanner for privacy capsules and a sex tape would be perfect for testing its security. An invention that needed to come to fruition after she had accidentally taken her father's capsules on a journey and unearthed his stash of Hustlers.

Bulma entered her room and began to prepare her room for what she hoped would be the most mind-blowing sex she had ever had. She set up candles, got her outfit ready and her make-up of choice set out for easy access after she showered, and she set up a her MP3 player with some mood music. The camera would have to be set up later, she didn't want her nosey mother to barge in and ask questions. The other mood setting elements weren't something that would be surprising for her mother since she had actually walked in on her and Yamcha several times. How she bypassed Bulma's security codes and bio-metric scanners, she would never know.

She decided to lay on her bed and reminisce about her relationship with Yamcha for a while. They were so explosive and dysfunctional that she couldn't laugh at how long they actually lasted together. Their wide variety of arguments and temper tantrums had always lead to doors being slammed, items being thrown, or in-your-face yelling matches that somehow would lead to angry sex. That had been her favorite by far. The angry sex always gave her what she needed from Yamcha. She loved it when he didn't hold back his strength out of fear of hurting her. 'I guess I'm some kind of masochist' she thought while running her fingers through her hair. 

*******

Dinner came and went much quicker than Yamcha had anticipated. He was nervous, like, "this is my first time" nervous. The idea of being on camera had been exciting at first, but now he was afraid that he'd have....performance issues. He had made several attempts to remind himself that it was for their eyes only and no one would ever know. There would only be him and Bulma, no crowd please, just her. *GULP* "But why was she always so hard to please?" he wondered out loud. He knew her better than anyone, and yet in the bedroom he felt like a stranger trying to impress a one night stand.

Yamcha made his way up the stairs and down the hall towards Bulma's ridiculously secure bedroom. He had never bothered to ask who she had been trying to keep out when she installed that stupid system but he had assumed it might have been Vegeta. 'Yeah, she must have felt unsafe with that genocidal maniac so close by' he thought as he reached the bedroom. He pressed his ear to door and heard the faint music coming from the other side. This was it, their last night as lovers. He knocked timidly, trying his best to get his nerves under control.

"Come in!" called Bulma from the other side. He inhaled a deep breath and put on the most confident demeanor he could muster.

"Hey" he greeted as he opened the door only to freeze at the wonderful site he had ever laid eyes on. Bulma was wearing his favorite corset as promised along with a pair of crotch-less panties that showcased her freshly shaven womanhood, knee-high boots, and a choker he could've sworn was a collar.

"I want you to make it apocalyptic. Fuck me like its the end of the world and our pleasure is the last thing you will ever feel. Make it so hard you leave red hand prints all over my ass. End of the world break up sex" said Bulma bewitchingly, enunciating her last sentence to clearly reiterate that they were in fact over after this. 

Yamcha closed the door and made his way over to Bulma, his eyes never leaving hers. The camera set to record at one corner of the room long forgotten by the enticing words she spoke. This was going to be the best performance of his life as far as he was concerned. If she wanted pain, then she would get it and it wouldn't end at the spanking she was suddenly so fond of. No, he was going to savor this.....desert bandit, wolf fang fist style.

He grabbed the choker and used it to force her back to the wall. She made the second move and grabbed his face to bring his lips closer. They kissed heatedly, tongues fighting each other for dominance and teeth pulling each others lips. Yamcha roamed her body with his hands, squeezing every bit of soft flesh within his reach. 'Kami, she's so fucking wet' he mused as his fingers grazed her nether lips.

Bulma moaned into his mouth and spread her thighs invitingly but was disappointed when Yamcha didn't take the cue. Instead, he crushed to the the wall and broke their kiss to work his way down her jaw. He bit her neck, hard, and continued to graze his teeth over every bit of exposed flesh on her neck. Bulma let out a cry of pain but quickly replaced it with whines of wanting and need. Her hands began to pull on his clothes, wanting to feel the warmth of his skin protect her from the chills he was inducing with his teeth. Before she was able to get his shirt halfway up his torso, he lifted her into his arms and tossed her over to the nearby bed. 

In a motion so graceful he surprised even himself, Yamcha removed all of his clothes entirely before Bulma made her landing. Her blood red lips parted, trying to allow her to catch her breath. She panted as Yamcha made his way over to her, slowly. Bulma was starting to feel impatient, watching his throbbing erection bounce from his movements only made her want him more. The heat pooling in her stomach and the moisture between her legs drove her wild with desire. He had never been this wild, so feral, before. 

Yamcha ran his hands up her legs, caressing her softly all the way up to her thighs and digging his nails in all the way back down. Bulma let out a series of moans as she ground her thighs together trying to relieve the ache he was creating. She quickly turned over to her stomach before Yamcha had a chance to spread her legs.  
"Spank me.....please.....I want you to spank me" she begged, lifting up hips and resting on her knees as she looked over her shoulder. Yamcha groaned, making a deep guttural sound of longing. He lifted his hand and brought it down hard across her ass. "Ah!" she sobbed feeling her eyes water from the sharp sting on her backside.

"You actually like that don't you?" grinned Yamcha. He had no idea that she liked pain, he always held back so he wouldn't leave marks all over her delicate, porcelain skin.

"Yes! Kami, yes! More!" she moaned softly, as if she didn't want to admit it too loud.

Yamcha raised his hand again, bringing it down on the exact same spot as before. He used his baseball, pitching training to make sure each and every strike would come down in the exact same spot, switching to the other cheek after every hit so it wouldn't be left out. Bulma cried out in pain and in pleasure as the red hand mark deepened in color, painful yet satisfying. The sounds she made caused his cock to throb and twitch painfully, wanting some kind of pressure to engulf it.

"I hope this was all the foreplay you needed, cause I'm not waiting anymore" moaned Yamcha, grabbing the base of his dick. He moved himself closer and buried himself to the hilt in one hard thrust. Bulma was so wet her thighs had started to glisten in the dim lighting she had set. The two let out a serious of sighs and groans at the slick entrance. Bulma definitely didn't need more foreplay much to Yamcha's pleasure. Hell, he wished he had known it was this easy to get her going, it would have saved him several neck cramps in the past.

Yamcha began to thrust slowly, giving Bulma a spank every time he pulled back causing her to clench around him in the best way possible. Bulma writhed in front of him, silently begging for more as the need to cum consumed her. Yamcha gasped, the sensation of a hand cupping his balls caught him off guard, but he quickly retaliated by picking up speed.

He thrust harder and faster, abandoning the spanking she had begged for previously. With one hand on her hip and the other wrapped in her hair, he pounded Bulma harder than he ever had leaving behind any will to hold back for her sake. No, she asked for this. She wanted him to hurt her, after all, she had dumped him only a few hours prior knowing he'd be holding a grudge. 

'I should be allowed to do as I please, she owes me that much since I caught her shamelessly flirting with Vegeta several times' he deduced. Their love had been dead for a while and if she wanted to get fucked one last time then he'd give it to her.

Bulma's moans broke through his thoughts and he came back to reality in a heartbeat. She was so wet by now that he was having trouble keeping from slipping all the way out. Yamcha flipped her over and re-entered without giving her a chance to get to comfortable the way he would have in the past.

He leaned in and devoured her lips once again, straining to keep himself from spilling into her. Not yet. Bulma moaned into his mouth, mentally hating herself for offering to wear the constricting corset that blocked her breasts from feeling his skin against hers. She desperately wanted to feel him take a nipped into his warm mouth.

Yamcha continued his rapid pounding into her, Bulma feeling her climax slowly unraveling with each thrust from his pelvis. She broke away from his kiss, gasping for air as she the pleasure shook her to her core. He quickly moved to suck on an exposed area of her neck wanting nothing more than to leave a huge, dark hickey. If she was ending their relationship then she'd have to wait a while before getting back to the dating scene. 

"Aaaahhh Yes!!!!! Yamchaaaaa!" she screamed, digging her nails into his back and tossing her head back the moment her back arched into him. Her orgasm clenching tightly around him as he worked a few more thrusts in before joining her in the post sex bliss.

Yamcha rolled off of Bulma and onto his back only to let out a high-pitched shriek as he jerked to a sitting position.

"Oops, I guess I left some scratches down your back" she giggled while she inspected the damage. They weren't deep but the scratches would definitely be uncomfortable to deal with for a few days.

"Worth it" smirked Yamcha.

"Now THAT was good break up sex" complimented Bulma, but with all good things coming to an end, she decided it was best he not stay with her tonight.

They waited for several minutes, recovering the energy that had been drained out of them, before finally turning off the camera and getting dressed.

"I'll make you a copy and get you the safe Capsule tomorrow. I hope we can still be friends, Yamcha" smiled Bulma. If he was capable of performing like that every time, she'd keep him as a fuck buddy but she knew his emotions would get the best of him.

"Thanks Bulma, I think we'll make better friends than a couple. I'll come get my stuff tomorrow, I think it's best I stay at Roshi's tonight" pouted Yamcha. His eyes were downcast be he knew Bulma had seen the sorrow behind them.

It was never easy saying goodbye to your first love, but damn if they didn't make their last time the best time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *eyebrow wiggle*


	3. Dirty Little Minx

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Listening to Dirty Little Thing by Adelita's Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took forever to write cause I kept getting my inspiration interrupted and I had to wait for it to come back XD
> 
> Update: I changed the title because I realized it was named differently here than on the other sites I posted it lol

Vegeta watched from dark corner of the den. It was well past midnight and for some reason Bulma was still up. She didn't have any projects at the moment, in fact she hadn't done anything useful for a full week. If he wasn't careful then she'd, at some point, notice that he was there. Then it would be another night of trying to escape her drunken tirade aimed at Yamcha.

It had been several months since he had last seen the scar faced warrior lurking around Capsule Corp. According to Bulma they had broken up because "she was just too busy to care about him," at least that was what she had told Vegeta. "Too busy to care", those words made absolutely no sense to him. Either you care or you don't, there was no in between, not that he'd know anything about that.

Bulma let out a sad sigh and walked over to the mini bar near the desk. It wasn't like her to drink so much but damn it she needed to relax. Her frustrations weren't allowing her to work and add that to the unyielding guilt she felt for running Yamcha off. She never thought of herself as neglectful but he had managed to ingrain that feeling into her mind, all because she took time off work to nurse Vegeta back to health after the GR explosion.

It wasn't her fault that she had a busy schedule. Running Capsule Corp had been such a draining experience since her father added more to her workload. She would have gladly taken time off had it been Yamcha instead of Vegeta, but as soon as he was better she'd get back to work just the same. He never understood the amount of time and effort it took to keep things going forward in the technology business. All he did was train and play baseball, and he never did them at the same time!

Bulma felt a rush of air slowly touch her back as she poured herself another drink. She turned to find no one there but immediately guessed who it had been. Vegeta. 'He must've been in the den to borrow another book' she thought with smile. She hadn't known he was a bookworm until her favorite book went missing for a few days. She caught him in the act of returning it and never stopped teasing him for it. She grabbed her freshly poured drink and brought it to her lips, pausing before they touched the rim of the glass. Her eyes wondered over to the doorway, her mind drifting back to when she cared for Vegeta.

A smile brightened her slightly flushed features as she pictured Vegeta's well-toned body. She tried her best to never admit out loud that she found him attractive but who wouldn't? He was all muscle yet still slim, which fit his small frame perfectly. Bulma licked her lips and chugged the contents of her glass. She slammed the glass down on the desk and stumbled towards the door.

Vegeta quietly closed his bedroom door and paced, tossing away the muscle shirt Bulma insisted he wear when walking around the house. Why was she always drinking? He couldn't understand why she felt the need to poison her body that way and she became so clingy when she did. He let out a low growl and decided to plop himself on the bed. There would be no point in submersing his busy mind into Earth literature if she was just going to find a reason to interrupt - the reason usually being her need to complain about how lonely and horrible her life was with that so-called warrior. He closed his eyes and hoped he would fall asleep soon, in case tonight was one of those nights.

Bulma wobbled into her room and stared out the glass doors leading to the massive balcony. Her lonely reflection haunting her as she walked closer to the doors. The girl who had everything had no one to share it with. Well, except a very grumpy alien warrior that never gave her the time of day. She rested her head on the cool glass and tried to encourage herself to be strong. She was Bulma Briefs! She would find someone worth her time someday, she just needed to stay positive. Yes! There was a man for her out there and he wouldn't mind her busy schedule or her intelligence or her strong, abrasive personality! Hell, maybe he'd even appreciate her inventions! Kami knows Yamcha never really understood her excitement for her creations. That's right! Her man would be everything she wanted and still understood her need for space when her mind was full of ideas.

She slid the door open and stepped out into the cool air. Her bare feet froze instantly on the icy concrete but she ignored it and walked to the railing to look across the city's skyline. Breathing in a deep inhale she suddenly felt convinced that Vegeta needed her company, right this second. The smile once again graced her features as she turned and sauntered over to the glass balcony doors that lead to Vegeta's bedroom.

Vegeta could sense her. She was outside on the balcony and getting closer. Damn it! Why couldn't she leave him in peace? It was late, didn't she know that normal people slept at this hour? He could hear her knocking, asking if she could come in and ignored her. Feigning sleep sounded like a decent plan. Maybe she would leave if he didn't budge.

"Vegetaaaaa" called Bulma in her sweetest, sing-song voice. "I know you're awake, grumpy! I felt you leave the den in a hurry."

Fuck my life.

"What do you want, woman?" he grumbled, still pretending to be tired.

"Let me in! You're door is locked!" she shouted.

"Then maybe take the hint!" he growled.

"Oh come on! Don't tell me you're afraid of my company?" she taunted.

"Tch!" 

Vegeta slowly rolled himself out of the bed and took his sweet time to unlock the door. "What? Did you lock yourself out into the cold?" he asked still blocking her from entering.

"As a matter of fact, I did" she lied with a slight slur.

"Sure you did. Get in and get back out" he said moving to one side so she could pass.

Bulma made sure to rub up against him as she walked in and quickly made use of her opportunity to look around his room. Nothing personal for decoration to embellish the walls. Just the plain room as it was when her mother furnished it for him.

"You know, you could decorate your room however you want. I can help you get things that you like for the walls, they're so bare!" she commented.

"I like them bare. I thought I told you to get out" he growled, grinding his teeth as he watched her walk around comfortably in the room that served as his sanctuary while not in the GR.

"Can't we just hang out for a while? Please?" Bulma asked. She added a pout and a quick bat of her lashes for good measure.

Vegeta ground his teeth harder but closed the balcony door and walked to his bed. He sat down and watched Bulma carefully. She wanted something from him, she always did.

"What's wrong, Vegeta?" she asked innocently.

"You know I don't like your drunken, late night visits!" he hissed.

Bulma rolled her eyes and walked towards him, swaying her hips and straightening her shoulders so her breasts perked out. "You never say 'no,' Vegeta. That must mean you like my visits on some level. I know I like them, even if you do grind your teeth to dust when I get close to you. You can't say 'no' can you?"

Vegeta let out a huff and looked away from her accusing eyes. Of course he couldn't say 'no,' he'd never had the luxury of experiencing the female body until Bulma first came to his room. She had been so drunk she didn't even remember their night together, not that it seemed to bother her. Since that night Vegeta had kept his guard up only for her to tear it down by showing him something new. Always breaking when she said 'please' with those pouty lips and bright, blue eyes.

Bulma placed her cold hands on Vegeta's face and forced him to look at her with a wince. The first night - that she could remember - playing in her mind, stirring up ideas for a position they hadn't tried yet. "I have an idea for something I know you'll enjoy" she smirked, grabbing his hands and pulling him to his feet. "You can show me how strong you are with this one."

He arched his eyebrow in confusion, what is she talking about?

"Trust me, you're going to love it" Bulma smiled. She pulled him closer and locked her arms around his neck, kissing him passionately and grinding her hips into his groin. 'Well someone's excited' she thought as she felt Vegeta's firm erection poke her in the belly before she trapped it between them.

Vegeta groaned at the pressure being applied against him. He hated to admit it but he looked forward to the new positions she would show him, it was as if she had a whole book on them! He held her securely against him, kissing her back the way she taught him and running his hands over her back. 

Bulma took a few steps back, forcing Vegeta to follow and press her against the wall. It never took long for her to feel the ache between her thighs when she was with Vegeta. The moment he touched her was like heated sparks flowing through her body, stopping to tease her core. She didn't even foreplay to prepare for him, she was glistening once his lips touched her. The first night had been a drunken fluke but it led to her being curious about him. He had blushed and avoided her for several days after that night and it took her getting back into an inebriated state for her memory to come back. She halted her drinking and hunted him down, ending her search in the gravity room. Bulma had yelled and accused Vegeta of taking advantage of her until he confessed that he had no prior experience therefore SHE had taken advantage of him. Her yelling was cut short and she ended up "teaching" him a few things. She was hooked from that moment forward, yet only took time to seek him out when her liquid courage took hold of her.

Vegeta lifted the soft, mint green nightgown just enough for him to reach his intended target. He broke the kiss and trailed his lips down her neck, stopping to give her collar bone plenty of attention as his hand drifted between her legs. Bulma gasped as Vegeta began to rub her clit with his middle finger, moving back and forth to spread her moisture around. She spread her thighs wider to give him better access between her lips, sighing when he finally began to prepare her for his large member.

He moved to guide her towards the bed but was stopped by her trembling voice, "Please Vegeta........please fuck me against the wall....." she demanded with a whisper. Vegeta hesitated, having never done such an act in a standing position. He carefully lifted her up, her shoulders pressed tightly against the wall and her hips raised towards him begging for entry. She wrapped her legs around him and pulled him close, shoving a hand down between them to free Vegeta from his sweatpants and lining him up with herself. He pushed into her, feeling slight resistance before he was engulfed by the tight heat that was Bulma Briefs. This was why he couldn't say 'no' to her visits. He couldn't bring himself to risk not knowing how far she'd go each time. Some nights she passed out, others she took complete control of him, using her body as a weapon. 

Bulma writhed between the wall and Vegeta, moaning his name and asking for him to go faster - a request he was never opposed to. The sounds of heavy breathing, grunts, moans, and moist smacking of skin filled the room. The minutes soon feeling like hours, his muscles burning from the strain of keeping her up at the right height and angle. Vegeta was sure he wouldn't be able to last much longer. Each new experience and position tested his stamina and his determination to bring her the pleasure she only sought from him.

She tossed her head back as far she could, her screams increasing in volume and her center tightening deliciously around him. Bulma called out his name one last time, sending Vegeta over the edge and milking him for everything he was worth. He rested his head in the crook or her neck, wheezing with every breath. His legs began to wobble and he began to feel like all the strength was being drained. How could he train all day and still not be as exhausted as this? It had only been an hour and yet this physical act sucked the power right out of him.

Bulma ran her fingers through his hair and purred words of satisfaction. According to her, that was his best performance. Vegeta snorted as if he already knew. A Saiyan only gets better with training, this was no different from fighting in his mind, he just needed to find his stride. He carried Bulma over to his bed and dropped her, uncaring about her complaints of being manhandled. He was too sore and exhausted to fuss with her any further. Bulma crawled over to Vegeta once he was comfortably sprawled out on the other side of the full size bed. He hated being cuddled but he allowed her to rest her head on his chest.

The next morning Vegeta woke up cold and alone. Typical. She never said so much as a goodbye before he walk of shame back to her room. 'That idiot probably stole my blanket to leave through the balcony door instead of the hall' he concluded before forcing himself to take a hot shower. Even if he did manage to wash off her scent, he'd have what they did playing through his mind for the rest of the day. If today was like every other day, his dirty little minx would likely be sending winks and blowing kisses his way when no one was looking.


	4. Fear The Saiyan Fury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta gets away from Frieza and dedicates his life to training. Years later they meet once again to settle the score. Will Vegeta defeat the tyrant with the power of legend or will he create his own?
> 
> Listening to "The Devil's Bleeding Crown" by Volbeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank my friend Sadara-sama for helping me out on this one. Our chats always have some sort of exchange of ideas and for that I'm grateful XD
> 
> I may have gotten carried away with this one......6,025 words! XD

Vegeta watched from the safety of his escape pod as the explosion slowly faded. His home was gone. His planet, his father, his throne, and most of his people. The Saiyan race was now dwindling to a handful of survivors, all thanks to the Cold Family. King Cold, was the cause of fallen kings and empires throughout the universe and now he was teaching his filthy spawn to follow in his steps. Planet Vegeta was the first kingdom to be destroyed by Frieza and much to Vegeta's displeasure, it would not be the last.

He vowed for vengeance, dedicating himself from that day forward to become the legendary warrior that would free the Universe from their ice cold clutches. Vegeta grit his teeth and wiped away the tears falling down his cheeks. This was far too much pressure for a 5-year-old to put on himself, but even if it took him a lifetime, the Prince of all Saiyans would avenge his people and restore their pride. His ancestors would smile upon him from Otherworld and give him the strength and power to succeed. He would become the new legend. The legend of the almighty Prince who stared Hell in the face and arose victorious with the Devil and his spawn dead at his feet.

The tiny Prince yawned, the weight of revenge pushing down on his shoulders as he pressed the hyper-sleep button. When he wakes, Vegeta will be reuniting with remaining warriors of his race on a safe planet. There would be no time for childhood games anymore, just training. If he was lucky then maybe, just maybe, there would be a warrior among them strong enough to push him to his limits.

******20 Years Later******

Vegeta pushed himself off the ground and lunged back towards his opponents. Ducking and dodging punches as he gathered Ki in his fists for a Galick Burst attack, an attack he had only recently developed in order to fend off multiple opponents at once. The burst of Ki flew up into the air and shattered into multiple jagged beams mimicking broken glass, raining down on his opponents and singeing their flesh. If Vegeta had been at full power the attack would have surely pierced their bodies and pinned them in place. 

"This isn't enough!" shouted Vegeta. He halted all movement, allowing the glass-like beams to rain down around him without a single scratch. "I am still not strong enough! TWENTY GODDAMNED YEARS OF TRAINING AND I AM STILL NOT STRONG ENOUGH TO DEFEAT FRIEZA!!!!" he roared in fury. His progress and slowed over the past 2 years and he was finding himself stuck at his peak with nowhere left to go.

"Your Highness, if I may speak out of line for a moment I'd like to revisit searching for the Temple of Unterwäsche. It is said there is an Oracle there with the power to not only foresee the future but the journey itself is rumored to bring great power to those who uncover the secrets" suggested Bardock. He was one of many male warriors that had made it off planet before it was destroyed. Unfortunately, ONLY male warriors had escaped. The Saiyan race was destined to end with this generation and Vegeta had become increasingly savage towards them since entering his teenage years. The female locals of Planet Earth, their safe haven, had often offered him their bodies but the stubborn Prince refused them at every turn. They were beneath him. He deserved a woman of class and power, not cheap women from a mud-ball.

"I've told you before, Bardock, I have no use for an Oracle to tell me my future. I only need to reach Super Saiyan so I can avenge our people, or don't you care about that anymore?" growled Vegeta. The last warrior to imply he stop training was now resting peacefully at the bottom of a volcano. No one would stop him from training. NO ONE.

"I want revenge as much as you do, sire. I just think we need to do a....different kind of training. You are aware of my son, Kakarot, and how his strength has grown since traveling around this planet, correct?" he asked. A nod from Vegeta let him know he was listening and so he continued, "He has grown in strength by challenging himself in different types of battles and elements. I believe searching for the Temple of Unterwäsche will be a great use of your time and strength if we use the opportunity as a training journey. At the very least, we will come to the Oracle and find out what the future holds and how to unlock your power potential. As it stands now, doing the same training over and over has only halted your progress."

Vegeta contemplated the older man's words. He was right, he hadn't gotten anywhere in power for almost 6 months. Kakarot's progress had improved tremendously once he broke away from the grueling yet repetitive training routine that had been tradition for the Saiyans. 'Perhaps he's right. I may need to make a change if I can progress the way Kakarot did. To go from the weakest warrior we have to surpassing his father in only 3 years is astonishing for a low-class like him. I can only imagine what kind of progress I would be capable of accomplishing if I tried similar training' he thought.

"Fine. I will agree to this journey for training purposes only. This planet is boring anyway" said Vegeta with a huff. "Make the preparations and we will leave the instant the military ship is ready."

Bardock nodded and looked to the other warriors Vegeta had been sparring with for their reactions. They had all placed bets that he wouldn't be able to convince the stubborn Prince to go on the trip. Nappa had heard of the Oracle and the Temple she resided in while gathering supplies in a nearby village. Planet Earth had become a refuge for those who managed to escape from the Cold Family's destruction and crossing paths with other "aliens" - as the humans called them - was rather common. If he wasn't mistaken, it had been a young Namekian to inform him of the Oracle. He mentioned his Grand Elder using golden wish orbs for guidance in stopping Frieza and was told only the Oracle could guide the right person to victory but, of course, the knowledge of who that person was beyond the dragon's power. 

Raditz stared at his father in awe, how was he always capable of talking Vegeta into just about anything? 'I bet he could talk a Namekian into having his love child if he wanted to' he thought with a laugh. The man just had a way with words when he wanted something, a skill that had not been passed on to him but his brother. Kakarot had somehow managed to become mated to an Earth female and hadn't been around as of late. 

It took only 4 days for everything to be gathered. They were moments away from takeoff and Kakarot was nowhere to be found. "Where is he?" growled Vegeta. They would need every Saiyan for this trip, not for tracking down the Oracle but for fighting the Colds if he managed to reach Super Saiyan. The Cold army was great in numbers but were otherwise weak. They depended on their numbers to win battles and every Saiyan available would be needed in order for Vegeta to reach his targets.

"I'm here! I just needed to give Chi-Chi a scouter!" yelled Kakarot as he ran towards the military ship.

"Why the HELL would you give that human a piece of OUR technology?" asked Vegeta.

"Oh didn't I tell you guys? Chi-Chi is pregnant! I don't want to miss the news of my child's birth just because I have to go into space!" grinned Kakarot.

"WHAT?!" exclaimed every Saiyan in the near vicinity. Most had been known to use the women of this planet but none had done so without the use of prophylactics. Humans were filthy as far as they were concerned.

"You mean to tell me our species are compatible enough to produce children?" asked Raditz. 

"Well it's not surprising considering how similar we are. Well, except for our differences in strength" said Vegeta thoughtfully. Perhaps there was hope for their race after all.

The trip only took a matter of weeks to reach the coordinates the Namekian had given Nappa. The ship sat still as they awaited the comet that would carry them to the temple. It was said to be a blue comet, mimicking a weightless ocean hydrating the empty planets it passed and bringing new life. They waited for what seemed like days out in the soul-sucking darkness of space until finally, Comet Cerúleo made it's appearance. Vegeta maneuvered the military ship onto the comet only to be pulled directly inside of it. Upon exiting the ship the Saiyans found themselves in a large cavern with the entrance to a Temple before them. The ancient Greek styled columns stretched from the ground all the way up to the cavern's ceiling, each pillar was hand carved with the prophecies of the Universe. The pillar to the right of the main entrance revealed a prophecy of a Saiyan reaching a new level of power none of them had ever seen. The carved Saiyan's eyes had pupils in the shape of a 4 pointed star and the sneer across his lips revealed two sets of fangs next to each other on the top row of his teeth, the incisors slightly sharper and longer than the canines. 

Vegeta stared at the prophecy convinced that it was the image of the Super Saiyan, the form that had been Legendary and unattainable for over one thousand years. This was his destiny, to reach the Super Saiyan status and obtain the victory the Universe needed. It was carved in stone and nothing would stop him now. He ordered 8 of his men to follow him into the dark Temple while the rest were to stay behind and guard the ship. The walls of the Temple held warnings in various tongues, advising that all travelers turn back if they wished to live. Vegeta ignored the warnings and pressed forward. If this Temple held dangers then it held training opportunities and that was the whole reason he agreed to trip in the first place.

Half a mile in and they came across a chasm, the first of many challenges they were to overcome. The chasm appeared to be endless but the most noticeable challenge would be getting across. It appeared to stretch for a full mile if Vegeta had to take a guess. He tried to take flight to cross the first "challenge" but found himself completely grounded.

"What the fuck? I can't fly!" he exclaimed irritably. Vegeta looked back at his men and they too had no luck lifting off the ground. In fact, none of their Ki abilities were working either! 

"This Temple must have a spell surrounding it to drain us of our power" said Bardock glaring at Nappa. It was just like the big, bald oaf to not get all the details.

"Hmph! I suppose this is where our training begins, using only our body's strength and speed to bypass the obstacles and deem us worthy of meeting this...Oracle. Clever considering all of the pillars prophesied species from planets known for the use of Ki in battle" deduced Vegeta.

"We don't need Ki! I trained without using it on Earth and it helped me a lot! We depend on it too much if you ask me!" said Kakarot in a chipper voice.

"No one's asking you" hissed Raditz. He was beginning to feel dread overcome his very soul. He wasn't the weakest among them but he WAS very much dependent on his Ki despite his large, muscular build.

"Cut it out you two! We need to find a way across and not take time to argue at every obstacle" reprimanded Bardock. 

Vegeta soon found a series of rocks protruding from one of the walls and began climbing across. His men followed close behind, all feeling the burn in their muscles as they reached the other side, all but Kakarot that is. With no time to rest, Vegeta pressed forward urging his men to keep up. Only the Gods knew how many more obstacles lay ahead.

The Saiyans sat near a clear pool of water. They made it, after 15 different obstacles and booby traps, they had finally reached the end. They were exhausted, their limbs feeling as heavy as the stone statues surrounding the chamber looked. Vegeta tried to keep his confidence level up but he was unsure if he would even be capable of making it back out of the Temple in this condition. They had lost 2 comrades to the Temple and losing anyone else would only hinder his victory against the Colds.

Vegeta reached into the pool to take a drink from the crystal clear water when his reflection caught his attention. He was looking straight into the water yet his reflection's eyes were shifted towards the back corner of the room. Following the reflection's line of sight lead him to a state of a woman. Her hair fell around her shoulders like waves across a serene beach and her curves, God her curves, resembled a perfect hourglass carved by the angels themselves to please the Omni King.

He slowly walked towards the statue, abandoning the thirst quenching water for a chance to touch the beautiful woman he wished were made of flesh rather than stone. The other Saiyans watched silently, as if kept quiet by some unnatural force. Even Kakarot was unable to voice any opinions loudly.

Vegeta observed the statue with a critical eye, noting that the statue's eyes were colored in the most gorgeous blue he had ever seen. He looked over his shoulder to the men still by the pool to ask if they were seeing the same thing as he was when an angelic voice called his name.

"Prince Vegeta"

He turned to the statue in shock, it's blue eyes glowing and a similar colored aura was beginning to manifest around the statue. Vegeta stepped back to give himself space from whatever entity was controlling the stone woman. Without his power he stood no match against attack, especially with having to endure the physical strain traveling through the temple to reach this chamber. 

A gust of wind temporarily disoriented everyone as they shielded their eyes from dust. The wind died down and there, where the statue had been, was the same woman only in flesh rather than stone. She smiled, giving Vegeta a long flirtatious look.

"I see you have finally come in search of the answers you need for your transformation. Pity it took you so long to grace me with your presence" she said walking slowly towards the pool of water. "I am the Oracle of this temple and you may call me Bulma."

Vegeta was at a loss for words, as were his men. Never had he seen a woman so enticing that he'd give up his pride for merely one night with her. She was far more beautiful than he had imagined she would be. He soon realized he was gawking and cleared his throat to speak, but what would he say?

"You knew I would come?" he asked dumbly. 'Duh! She's an oracle dumbass!' he mentally berated.

"Hm, I know many things. Mostly I know of the destinies entrusted to me, the prophecies I am meant to bring to fruition. Your destiny is much greater than you could have imagined" spoke Bulma smoothly.

"Oh? And what is my destiny?" asked Vegeta stepping closer. Her scent filled his senses and he almost forgot they weren't alone.

"I can't tell you that.... " 

"WHAT?! Then why am I wasting my time with you, woman?!" yelled Vegeta, the vain in his forehead beginning to throb. 

"Excuse me, buddy, but I did not just wake up from 15 year nap to deal with THAT kind of attitude! Now if you actually WANT my help you should let me finish!" shouted back Bulma with her hands on her hips.

Vegeta stood silent, shocked and impressed by her sudden change in demeanor. He felt a tinge of embarrassment once he heard the snickering coming from behind him. The Prince of all Saiyans had just been put in his place by a woman.

"Like I was saying before I was RUDELY interrupted, I can't tell you your destiny but I can tell you that you alone can transcend beyond the power of legend you seek. How you use it will be up to you. The key to this power is control. You must have complete control of the form your kind calls 'Oozaru'. With that control you can call upon the power of your ancestors and use their pain to assist you" explained Bulma.

"What does any of that mean?" questioned Kakarot.

"It means this was a complete waste of time. I have had control of my Oozaru form since I was a child and there's no way I'll asked for help from a bunch of dead people" Vegeta stated in a matter-of-fact manner.

"So stubborn! Your pride will only hold you back" teased Bulma.

"Don't you have anything useful to say?" complained Vegeta.

"I do, actually. *ahem* You have 5 minutes to get back on your ship before you get trapped here forever. Better get going" she giggled. She stepped into the pool and disappeared leaving the Saiyans in disbelief.

"5 minutes?! How the Hell are we going to get out of here with all the traps and obstacles?" asked Raditz.

"Fly you idiots!" yelled Bulma's disembodied voice.

The Saiyans took flight and forced every bit of energy to propel themselves back to the ship. Avoiding every trap and obstacle with ease and barely making it back before the ship was pushed out of the comet's atmosphere. They landed on the ship's deck exhausted and starving. Vegeta was the first to notice his body's higher power level. Whatever spell was cast to drain their Ki had amplified the effects of using only their muscles to get through the temple. It was as if he had trained for a year straight in just one day.

Tora, an older Saiyan that had been in charge of the ship while the Prince was away, ran out of the control room and almost crashed into Nappa's backside. "Prince Vegeta, we've found him! Frieza is nearby and King Cold's ship is closing in on his location! What are your orders sire?"

"How far are we from their location?" asked Vegeta urgently.

"About 2 days tops. We should arrive before King Cold if we head out now" answered Tora.

"Do it. We have 48 hours to prepare ourselves for battle! In 2 days time we will avenge our people!" rallied Vegeta. 

The entire ship echoed with battle cries and cheers. It had been years since any of them had seen action from an actual battle. Until they arrived on Earth, many had to take on bounty hunting to make due after their planet was destroyed. Their souls screamed from blood, clawing at their hearts to rip apart the devils that destroyed their primal way of life. The former purgers would soon have a chance for their revenge or they would die trying.

*********

Planet Frieza 598 was a quiet planet, used as training grounds for Frieza's newest recruits. It was crawling with thousands of soldiers, 2 trusted guards, and the devil's spawn himself. He was tucked away in his ship, watching his new recruits try and fail to impress him. It was times like this he regretted destroying the Saiyans. They may have been primitive monkeys but they got things done with time to spare. His father had been forewarned of a great power hiding within their race and had acted rashly in Frieza's opinion. The monkeys could have been trained with little effort, but his father simply said "destroying the enemy before they understood their potential was just better business."

Vegeta watched the troops from above, high enough above the clouds to be hidden from sight but not from their scouters if they looked up. He had to formulate a plan for his men. There would be a chance he could go straight for Frieza if he could get Kakarot and Bardock to take on Zarbon and Dodoria, the rest of his men would have to keep the soldiers from closing in on them during the battle. Then there was the matter of King Cold and his men. If he landed soon they'd have even less of a chance in succeeding. They had come too far to turn back now - they were so close to the targets.

The Saiyans advanced within 1 hour with an aerial ambush. The soldiers hadn't seen the attacks coming. Half were taken down by the powerful Ki blasts raining down on them from the sky, the others gathered around Frieza's ship and made a line of defense to protect their leader. Nappa released a large blast as a diversion, while Bardock and Kakarot made their way into the ship. Vegeta waited for a clear path to the window overlooking the newly formed battle field. He could see Frieza watching the battle from behind the glass with a look of contempt. Soon, he'd have his chance soon.

Frieza sneered up at the Prince of all Monkeys and cut a hole in the glass. He remembered meeting him all those years ago. King Vegeta had bragged like a lowly peasant about his son's high power level. How he had escaped the planet's destruction was beyond him but he would not escape twice. They clashed in the sky with a thunderous bang, lacing each punch with Ki to strengthen the blows. Vegeta fought with determination, only wanting to kill the bastard as quickly as possible. He'd savor the kill later, for now he had to reserve his strength for the second tyrant closing in. Unfortunately, they were evenly matched. Frieza returned every blow with the same power and seemed less worn for the effort. He struck Vegeta down with his tail and laughed as the Prince struggled to lift himself back up, his body nearly entirely broken and ripped open on the side.

"Foolish monkey! You should have stayed in hiding and spared yourself this humiliation! Sure, I would have found you eventually but it would have been that much more time to enjoy life's pleasures. Want to know the best part? This isn't even my final form!" mocked Frieza.

"No! Y-you can't be! You're lying!" cried Vegeta holding the gash over his ribs.

"Don't worry, pest, I'll indulge you with the sight of my final form before I send you to your grave" chuckled Frieza. "I haven't had the pleasure of needing to use it in ages but now is a good of a time as any to remind these peons just who they should all fear!"

Vegeta watched in horror as the ground cracked, lifting debris all around them as Frieza began to transform. The battle around them stopped as everyone gaped at the numbers showing up across their scouters. Kakarot had been pinned down by Dodoria and took advantage of the distraction to turn the tables. He released a concentrated Kamehameha wave right into the pink blob's face, leaving a smoldering crater on the shoulders of the once overly cocky Dodoria. Kakarot's chest heaved as he tried to catch his breath, the putrid stench filling his airways. "Ew gross! That stinks!" he gagged.

Bardock had managed to keep Zarbon at bay but was caught up in the distraction. His legs were kicked out from under him and his face pushed into the ground. "Oh, so you want to see a transformation? How about I show you mine?" smiled Zarbon. He tossed Bardock into the side of the ship and willed himself to change into a hideous frog-faced creature, and doubling his strength. He lunged towards Bardock but was rammed by Kakarot.

Nappa and Raditz stood back to back, surrounded by at least 30 men. Though they might have been stronger, they were outnumbered and exhausted. Frieza's power-up had only temporarily stopped the battle but it would be enough for Nappa to act. He gathered bright energy in his hand and tossed it into the sky. It burst open with a flash and he called out to Vegeta, "Take in the blutz waves! You're only chance it use your Oozaru!"

'He's right! The form will temporarily heal me but it won't be enough! Damn it!!' thought Vegeta. He slammed his fist into the ground and thought back to the Temple, the training that had doubled his strength yet still wasn't enough to save him, let alone avenge his people - and to the Oracle. 'Wait......what had she said? Control the Oozaru and......what? Call upon my ancestors? How am I supposed to do that? Beg? It doesn't make sense! Use their pain? I doubt they have pain.....perhaps fury but not pain. UUUGGGGHHHHH! I don't need their help! I'm the Prince of all Saiyans!!' 

"The Prince of a dying race to be exact" added a sweet feminine voice invading his thoughts.

Vegeta looked around and saw no sign of the source. 

"Come to the water, Vegeta. You look thirsty" she said.

To his left was a small river. Frieza was still transforming but things were.....different now. It was as if time had slowed down to a crawl. Water, he needed water. Vegeta began to crawl on his hands and knees, his side feeling as though it was being ripped open with jagged knives with each small movement. The water looked clear, the fallen bodies near the banks having no affect on the water's pureness. His reflection morphed to that of the beautiful Oracle.

"Look around you. Your people need you. You alone have the power to save those who remain and yet you refuse to ask your ancestors for help. Pretty selfish if you ask me" said Bulma sweetly.

"Well I didn't ask you, did I?" replied Vegeta dryly.

"Fine, die by the hand of the monster that destroyed your kingdom. That'll show me" she laughed sarcastically. "Your pride could be your strength if you set it aside for just a tiny, little moment and ask for help. Become the Saiyan's Fury."

Vegeta huffed but weighed his options. Ask for help from his ancestors or die soon and join them.

"Better hurry, he's almost done" said Bulma, her voice fading away with the rippling of the water.

Frieza laughed, his transformation complete. "Oh you got thirsty. Go ahead and hydrate yourself, Prince. I will end you and the rest of your pitiful excuse of a race soon enough.

"I don't think so Frieza!" shouted Vegeta. He glared up at the false moon Nappa had created and began his own transformation. His body slowly began to heal enough for the pain to be tolerable, the endorphins flowing from his nervous system through his tail allowed the stretching of his body to be soothing rather than agonizing. 

"Oh look, a bigger target" laughed Frieza. Vegeta's plan was unclear to him but thus far it was a stupid one.

Vegeta's deep voice rang out over the planet as he forcefully set aside his pride. According to the Oracle this was supposed to be a power unlike the legendary Super Saiyan, a power bestowed only to him through his control of Oozaru. 'Let's see about that' he thought. 

"You will not defeat me Frieza! I call upon the power of my ancestors, the fallen Kings of Planet Vegeta......."

The sky above began to crack as if it had been made of glass. Rays of light shining through with small tendrils of lighting trying to force their way through.

"...... and I call upon the fury of my people! Descend upon me and share with me your pride!......."

The sky cracked even more, allowing the electricity to strike down around them.

......"Give me your wrath!" roared Vegeta. A sudden bolt of electricity hit him square in the chest and engulfed him. His body was surrounded by a black cloud as the heavens opened up a portal to Otherworld. Everyone on the ground stared up in awe as the souls of the fallen race burst through and circled the Prince. His body began to shrink back down to his normal height in mid-air and the souls began to gather behind him forming an Oozaru of black smoke and purple eyes. The Oozaru roared viciously, pounding its chest before consuming Vegeta whole. The black smoke swirled around him, encasing him in the rage felt by those who hadn't been able to escape Frieza. 

Purple rays of light began to pierce the smoke, eventually pushing it outwards. Vegeta floated back down towards the ground, his body surrounded by the bright purple aura and the black smoke teasing the outer edges. He opened his eyes and glared daggers at Frieza. His eyes were just like the carved prophecy on the pillars at the temple. 4 pointed stars as pupils surrounded by dark purple irises. His hair black with a dark purple tint when the light hit it just right.

He could feel the rage bearing down on him and the power flowed fluidly though his body. There was no way Frieza would escape his wrath now. Vengeance was his only objective and he'd taste the bittersweet victory if it killed him.

Without warning, Vegeta appeared directly in front of Frieza. The malice in his eyes was enough to make the tyrant cower, drawing back from the Prince in an instant. He bared his teeth to reveal the twin set of fangs and sneered at his target.

"Wh-what is this? My father only warned me of the Super Saiyan! He said there would be golden light around the Saiyan of pure heart!" cried Frieza in confusion. This was unlike anything he had ever heard or witnessed.

"I am not a Super Saiyan. Your first clue was the thinking I would be pure of heart. I am the Saiyan Fury. The embodiment of a dead race's ferocity" smirked Vegeta. His voice sent chills down Frieza's spine. It was deep and smooth, yet lingered with the dark undertone of death.

"Your flashy light show won't help you! I am the strongest in the universe and there is nothing you can do to stop me!" hollered Frieza.

He charged the Saiyan head on, striking with every limb in a rhythmic dance meant to destroy the weak. Vegeta dodged every blow with ease, moving across the terrain as if on a relaxing stroll.

Vegeta caught Frieza's tail and swung him to the ground, kicking him into a hillside with very little effort. Unable to fight back physically, Frieza unleashed several sharp disks made of Ki, aiming them at the Prince and several of the other Saiyans. If he was going to die then he was going to take as many of those flea-ridden monkeys with him!

Bardock was holding Zarbon in place while Raditz punched him with Ki laced fists, Kakarot had taken off to fight alongside Nappa and Tora. With a last minute warning from his father, Raditz narrowly dodged a razor sharp ki disk and ended up with half his head shaved on his left side.

"Ah! My hair! How will get chicks now?!" cried Raditz feeling the peach fuzz left behind.

"Stop whining and get out of the way!" yelled Bardock as he pushed Zarbon towards the next Ki disk. Zarbon was split in half the next second.

Vegeta let out a loud roar as he rushed towards Frieza, delivering several debilitating blows. King Cold's ship was approaching quickly over the battle field, it was now or never. He grounded his opponent and delivered a deadly strike to his neck and pulled upwards, decapitating the evil tyrant.

His power surged as his ancestors swelled with pride. One down, one to go. Vegeta watched patiently as the ship landed, waiting for the devil that had created his image in his son to emerge from his ship.

King Cold was at a loss for words as he laid eyes on his son's lifeless body, his head clutched tightly in the enemy's hands. His men refused to advance onto the field unable to accept their fates at the hands of the small Saiyan army. Rather than show his fear, King Cold stepped forward in confidence ready to strike a deal.

"Impressive! You've trained your warriors well! To destroy Frieza's men with a handful of soldiers is no easy task. How would you like to join me in ruling the Universe? You could have power, women, and all the riches you could ever lay your hands upon" offered King Cold.

"Your spawn no longer breathes and instead of taking revenge on the man that killed him you offer him a deal? What kind of pride-less demon are you?" Vegeta growled, disgusted by the lack of honor demonstrated by King Cold.

"You don't successfully run an empire by worrying about those who will slow you down. My son should have been capable of defending himself and if not then he should have been prepared to make a bargain. There is no shame in using other means to win a battle" replied King Cold.

"Tch! Battles are only truly won by bloodshed. If you are done cowering before me, then it's time I end you as I have ended your son!" hissed Vegeta. He gathered his Ki in the palm of his hand and aimed it at King Cold.

"No! Please have mercy!" cried King Cold with his hands forward in surrender.

"You don't deserve mercy!" yelled Vegeta. He released a powerful blast towards the horned devil. Kind Cold dodged the blast, allowing his ship and men to be gravely maimed.

Vegeta appeared above King Cold and sliced his throat with a Ki blade formed across his arm. The bastard didn't even try to fight back. Vegeta was convinced that he hadn't fought his own battles in decades, not since he had established his armies.

"What a waste of my power" grumbled Vegeta. He didn't think he got to use the full potential of his new form. In fact, if the Oracle had just told him how to reach Super Saiyan he wouldn't have had to lower his pride to ask his ancestors for help.

He looked across the battle field and took note of the carnage. Several of his men had survived the ordeal but he lost the majority. All of Frieza's men lay in heaps of dismembered body parts, the grass stained red from the lives lost to war.

Vegeta took the severed heads of their adversaries, King Cold by the horn and Frieza by the small amount of spinal cord still attached, and stood atop the tattered remains of King Cold's ship. He looked over his men a let out a victory cry, raising his arms high to display his trophies.

The cheers of his men echoed as he powered down, releasing the souls of their ancestors back to Otherworld and closing the rift. He fell to his knees, the wounds from his battle before the transformation now reopening.

Kakarot was the first to make his way over, the others not far behind. Vegeta was on the verge of losing consciousness when he demanded someone find him a regeneration tank.

It had taken 3 days for all of his wounds to heal, even with the newest tank model Frieza had on his ship. When he was finally healed, Kakarot was going on and on about his newborn son while Bardock was more concerned with the Prince's plans now that they had succeeded in their revenge. 

"Take our ship and head back to Earth. I'm going to take Frieza's ship and head back to The Temple of Unterwäsche. I have a few.......questions for the Oracle" smirked Vegeta. His thoughts drifting to the image of the beautiful woman who's curves appeared to have been unexplored.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went to www.indifferentlanguages.com to find the words Unterwäsche (German for Underear. Yes it was the Temple of Underwear XD It's the Briefs' family temple!) and Cerúleo (Portuguese for Cerulean).


	5. Bastard Chef

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A one-shot inspired by Archer (show on FX or FXX whatever the fuck it is now, also found on Netflix and Hulu) episode 7 of season 4, Gordan Ramsey, and a little song suggested by Jiitari aka Sadara-Sama found [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qY7CcxQLUBM)
> 
> Characters: Vegeta, Goku, Cabba, Bulma

Chef Vegeta walked around the kitchen with his signature scowl. He glared at his two new students, the two boys that wanted to become master chef's, and huffed in disgust. How was he supposed to turn these cinnamon roll lookin' boys into the well-disciplined masters capable of running the busiest restaurants owned by the Brief's family? He had to at least give it a shot if he ever wanted to gain the attention of a certain blue-haired owner. For years they had flirted when she complimented his cooking and swooned over his desserts but she never allowed herself to be pulled away from her idiotic, scar-faced fiance, or the now EX-fiance. This year would be different. This year, she would appreciate his skills and see him as the man that only wants her to succeed, the man that will stand by her side in full support of her businesses. 

First things first: train these boys to run the kitchen properly and have one take his place as head chef of the restaurant. The other would be prepared to take on the head chef position from the new restaurant opening in a few months. If Bulma Briefs saw his ability to whip these morons into shape then he would definitely be offered the personal chef position at Brief Manor, then he's just a step away from seducing the woman of his dreams with his best dishes. He smiled with a cunning look of genius as the plot became clear in his 

"You! What's your name?" he asked harshly to the taller male.

"My name is Goku!" chirped the young boy. Goku was only in his early twenties whereas Vegeta was closer to his 30s. This boy has a lot to learn if he plans to be in charge of a kitchen. Vegeta eyed him carefully with a scrutinizing glare as he walked around like a predator observing his prey.

"I'm going to call you Kakarot. Your hair makes you look like a shitty, overgrown carrot and I'd like nothing more than for you to rot in Hell. Got it?" growled Vegeta in an irritated tone. Kid's too happy for his own good.

"Oh! Uh...Y-yes Chef!" responded Goku with a soldier salute.

"Hn. And you! What is your name?" he asked the smaller boy.

"I'm Cabba, Chef! It is truly an honor to stand in your presence" he stated proudly with a bow. He had idolized the Chef known as "The Prince" for years. Not one Culinary Arts class that Cabba had attended went through their lessons without mentioning Vegeta once. He wanted to be like him - to make the most exquisite meals that would have people talking about them for weeks after and every school in the country giving him an honorable mention. Now, he would get a chance to be mentored by the one and only Prince.

The look in Cabba's eyes had Vegeta feeling uneasy, and what was with that cheesy grin? If Vegeta didn't know any better he'd have to say the boy was undressing him with his eyes. He shuddered and tried his best not to let his thoughts ruin the tough front he currently had going.

"Well aren't you the gayest little cabbage I've ever seen. Speaking of, the first dish we will be making requires you chopping up your own kind so I hope you have the stomach for it" mocked Vegeta. 

He walked over to the front counter and picked up the recipe book he had created for the purpose of teaching these 2 vegetables. They were not only some of his favorite recipes but also the first recipes he had perfected in an attempt to impress Bulma Briefs. Vegeta flipped the book around and showed his students the recipe he was requiring them to make. 

"This, my young students, is my famous 'Okonomiyaki' recipe. I have detailed everything exactly as I make it so you won't sully the name of this restaurant chain with an inferior copy. Go to your stations, you have books of your own there and get started!" ordered Vegeta.

"Yes Chef!" said the students as if they were in a military boot camp. They quickly ran over to their stations and found the recipe. Goku immediately had a hard time concentrating on the words and much to Cabba's dismay, he began to read them out loud.

"First, chop the cabbage finely. Okay, that sounds easy enough!" smiled Goku. He began to chop the cabbage loudly while humming a song while Cabba glared at him.

'Is this guy gonna be loud the whole time?' wondered Cabba.

"Chop! Chop! Chopity, chop chop chop!" sang Goku.

"Shut up you bastard, you're next!" hissed Vegeta, annoyed at the sound of chipper voice echoing across the kitchen.

"Huh?" said Goku confused.

"The carrots are next. You know, he called you a carrot earlier so he's implying that you're next" explained Cabba.

"Oh! Oh, right" laughed Goku. He somehow had already forgotten that Vegeta had renamed him.

The two continued to follow the instructions and peeled the carrots before chopping them up like the cabbage. While they were busy with that, Vegeta made his way over to the walk-in refrigerator to get the meat.

"This is kind of fun! It's like I'm back at culinary school" smiled Goku. He always felt a small rush of adrenaline when he was cooking alongside someone, especially if it was a cook-off of sorts. His smile slowly faded when he saw what Vegeta had brought from the walk-in.

With a loud thump, Vegeta dropped a piece of pork on both of their tables after displaying the head of the animal on his counter. Vegeta had a horrible sense of humor and always enjoyed seeing the looks of horror on people's faces when he showed off the cuts that consumers didn't like to see. Too many chefs were afraid to butcher the animals themselves because they didn't want to look into the poor animal's eyes.

Goku's eyes widened in complete horror at the sight. "I-is th-that..... OOLONG?!" he stuttered.

"What?" asked Vegeta in confusion.

"That pig, where did you get it?! He looks like my friend who has been missing for months!" panicked Goku. "Oh no!" he screamed as he took a closer look, "it...it is him! How could you do this? He was an intelligent, walking and talking being!" 

"Well it seems he talked a little too much to the wrong person, didn't he? I didn't kill it, I just butchered it. Get back to work and don't make me regret giving you this learning opportunity" laughed Vegeta in a mocking tone. 

"You bastard" mumbled Goku under his breath. 

"WHAT?" 

"Nothing, Chef" 

Vegeta could feel the vein in his head throbbing as Goku sadly walked back to his station and picked up where he had left off. If these assholes kept annoying him, he would have to break kitchen rules and take his break there. He glared at his students and redirected their attention to the next ingredients.

Slowly, the dish began to come together and both students were trying their best to be quick yet pull everything together in a well organized manner. Vegeta couldn't take the constant questioning looks they gave tm him as they moved from one ingredient to another. If they were really the top of their class then they wouldn't need approval to follow one simple recipe.

He rubbed his temples and threw out the rule book he had created and lit a cigarette when he walked by Cabba's workstation.

"Um, excuse me, Chef. Should you be smoking in here?" asked Cabba carefully.

"Should you be flaming in here? Stop worrying about me and get that dish done before I did of lung cancer!" hissed Vegeta. He had reached the peak of his patience and just wanted to get on with his day.

Cabba looked at him clearly startled by the insult. If Vegeta hadn't stayed in the room, Cabba might have actually started crying. 'He's such a bastard! Why do I idolize him?' he wondered trying to keep his emotions in check.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, the students finished their dish at the same time. They presented Vegeta with the finished product and stood side by side to wait for his harsh scrutiny. Their palms began to moisten with sweat and their throats bobbed from trying to gulp down their unease. Why was he just staring at the food like that?

One grueling minute later, Vegeta finally picked up the fork. He tried Cabba's Okonomiyaki first and kept his eyes fixed on the small, shaking boy. A small grunt of approval left his lips and Cabba let out the breath he had been holding.

"Your Okonomiyaki is a little over-cooked but thats better than being undercooked. With plenty more training you will be decent enough to take on the Head Chef position at the new restaurant. Be warned, boy, this does not mean I will go easy on you from here on out. I have very high expectations and this type of work isn't going to cut it" Vegeta stated firmly.

"Of course not, Chef. Thank you, Chef!" replied Cabba with a bow.

Up next was Kakarot's dish. Vegeta's eyes narrowed at the sight of Goku staring sadly at what was left of his friend. He shook at how this young chef couldn't give him his full attention and stabbed his for into the Okonomiyaki.

"Pppptttthhhhhaaaaaa, " spat Vegeta dramatically, "this is still raw! It's so raw I can almost hear the pig begging for a dirty magazine!"

"What?! How can it be raw? I followed the instructions from the book! I cooked it to the exact time frame!" cried Goku.

"The time frame is merely a guideline! You still have to keep an eye on the damn food to make sure it's cooked PROPERLY!" yelled Vegeta. He grabbed the Okonomiyaki off the plate and slapped it across Kakarot's face.

"Ow! Vegeta!........ Vegeta?....." Kakarot's voice began to fade and soon became much more feminine.

"Vegeeeetaaaaa" came the voice one more time.

"Huh? What? What do you want, woman?" asked Vegeta as the fantasy he had created began to fade. He was no longer in the fancy kitchen of a 5 star restaurant but in the large kitchen at Capsule Corp.

"Sorry to bother you but what you were making smelled so good I just had to see what it was. You looked so deep in concentration I almost didn't want to bother you. Is that Okonomiyaki recipe from my mother's cookbook?" asked Bulma curiously.

"Yes, she keeps promising to make it and saying it's the best dish ever, yet she hasn't found the time to do it. So I decided to make it myself. Woman's work can't be THAT hard" smirked Vegeta.

"Oh really? Well, let's see how well you did with the Okonomiyaki then" sneered Bulma, clearly offended.

Bulma walked over to the counter and took a bite of Vegeta's hard work and smiled sweetly at him.

"This is great, Vegeta! I can't believe you made this yourself" she said while pointing the fork at him.

Just as Vegeta was about to retort with a smartass remark about how simple it was to follow a recipe, Bulma smirked and said, "but you forgot the mayonnaise."

She grabbed the plate and walked away with his food while he cursed her and that damn Kakarot - whose fault this is, probably - under his breath.


	6. The Hunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was challenged by Blacksheep1105 on tumblr to write about Faun - Die Wilde Jagd (The Wild Hunt by Faun) You can see the lyrics [HERE](http://lyricstranslate.com/de/die-wilde-jagd-wild-hunt.html) and the original lyrics will be on the right in the form of a video and it's worth the listen.
> 
> Characters are Vegeta and Bulma.

Bulma lived in a small valley, one without any local shops to buy bread. Her father often sent her to the nearby village to buy supplies for their home as well as for his experiments. It was no secret that the Briefs family dabbled in witchcraft and although they claimed they only wished to learn the scientific aspects, their neighbors kept their distance.

Whether their house was on fire or someone was gravely injured during their experiments, the neighbors never approached. They simply watched the chaos from a distance. It was no surprise to Bulma that they never lifted a finger when HE came along.

It had been a warm spring morning when Bulma was, yet again, asked to go into the nearby village to buy essentials for the household. She had paid no mind to the men in the village, she never did. They all always gawked and made lewd comments about her beautiful blue hair. They were all aware that it had been an effect of an experiment gone wrong but how far did it go?

However on this particular day, she found herself searching for the pair of eyes that seemed to burn her with desire. This feeling was far too new to her and she knew that she shouldn't indulge the man behind those eyes with her acknowledgment, but it was as if he was calling to her. She glanced over her shoulder in curiosity, who was this strange man and why had she never crossed his path before?

She immediately began to regret her decision as she locked eyes with The Devil's Necromancer. Bulma turned back around swiftly and continued on her way to the shop that would have the majority of her list in stock. She had heard stories of that man. None too pleasant stories.

It was said that he had earned his nickname by practicing dark magic. The Briefs family had gotten plenty of hatred aimed their way for their witchcraft/science projects - innocent experiments for research that were never meant to hurt anyone - but this man was a sorcerer of a different kind. He had upward swept hair that was said to stay in place by the powers Lucifer, himself, blew up towards him from the deepest, depths of Hell. Hair that glowed a bright yellow like Sulphur when he used his powers. 

His eyes were as black as the cauldrons that his followers used to do his bidding and his gaze alone could set fire to woman's skin and loins. Nearly all of his followers were females who ached for his attention, for his love, but he was a picky man. It was said that he had burned entire villages to the ground and slaughter hundreds, all in search for the perfect woman. A woman worthy enough to bare his son and carry on his legacy.

Bulma felt her sweltering flesh burn hotter, as if that were even possible, while she walked into the shop. It would seem that the Devil's Necromancer had finally set his eyes on the woman of his choice. He wanted her to be his and only a man as powerful as he could have her.

She browsed the shelves in the shop while trying to ignore the urge to see the eyes that so openly feasted on her. "This CAN'T be happening to me," she whined under her breath. Of all the men, in all the world, she HAD to attract the one with the worst reputation. As if her family didn't receive enough negativity.

"A woman with a lovely voice, such as yours, shouldn't be mumbling" came a deep, velvety voice from behind her.

Bulma quickly spun around and froze in place. She hadn't heard the door open, let alone someone walk up to her. After realizing who was behind her, she regained the poised demeanor she was taught to have when a male approached her and smiled. "And a gentleman should never sneak up on a lady, much less listen to her musings."

The man chuckled and drew her eyes to the charming smile that graced his oh so handsome features. How could a man, sculpted into perfection, have such a disgusting background?

"I was not listening to your musings nor was I sneaking up on you. Perhaps you were far too lost in them to hear me walking over, " pointed out the man with a smug smile.

"Perhaps...," replied Bulma softly as she forced her eyes back towards the shelf.

He watched the woman carefully, sensing her unease with his close proximity. She was attracted to him, that much he was certain of. So certain, in fact, he could almost smell it. "Pardon me for being rude, my name is Vegeta. Vegeta Ouiji," he said. His introduction seemed rather....unnecessary. She appeared to know him already by the way she avoided his gaze nervously. 'Good, then she already knows what I want,' he thought.

Vegeta placed his hand in between them with his palm slightly upturned, hoping that the young woman wouldn't make him wait too long for her end of the introduction. After several seconds had passed he finally relented and tried coaxing her to finish what he started. ".... And you are?" he asked with yet another dazzling smile.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. My name is Bulma Briefs," she said timidly as she raised her hand to clasp his. Vegeta only smirked at the tiny bit of pink that appeared on her high cheek bones. He bowed slightly and gave her fingers a soft kiss before saying, "it's a pleasure to meet you, Bulma."

Her knees felt weak at the sound of her name slipping off his tongue. She had to be careful. This was no ordinary man and if the rumors were true, she'd have a hard time getting rid of him. Bulma began to grow uncomfortable when she noticed Vegeta staring at the small, gold bracelet around her wrist. The bracelet was commonly known as a sign of purity in her village and had a charm with her family's crest hanging from it. While other women her age had shared their charms with the men they chose to marry, Bulma clung to hers defiantly, claiming she was too young to be housewife. 

She was beginning to think that she should have followed suit when the girls of her valley began to marry off in their teens. Maybe if she had, the Devil's Necromancer wouldn't be standing in front of her with her hand still clutched in his. 

"Would it be too bold to ask why a woman of such unique beauty is still unwed?" he purred smoothly with his eyes once again drawing hers to him.

She cleared her throat to buy herself some time. What the Hell was she supposed to say when he kept looking at her like he was going to devour her tenderly. How could someone even have such an expression?

"I have no interest in marriage. I am the daughter of a great scientist and my only drive is for knowledge. If you'll excuse me, Mr. Ouiji,....."

"Please, call me Vegeta" he interrupted with a smile.

".....Vegeta. I have several items I need to take home," she finished. Bulma smiled and tried to take her hand back but he only gripped it tighter.

"Perhaps I can escort you? It's getting dark out and I wouldn't want you to have to travel alone," he said with a worried tone.

"Dark?" Bulma questioned. She turned her head to peer out the storefront window and much to her surprise, it was dark. "What? How is it dark? I've only been her less than an hour! There aren't any clouds either, how did....," Bulma stopped her ranting to turn to Vegeta. His eyes glimmered with mischief and flashed a teal color if only for a split second. "You did this, didn't you?" 

Vegeta smirked and began to step around her, circling her as if she were prey. "You'll find that I am capable of many things, as I'm sure you've already heard."

"What do you want from me, demon," growled Bulma. She was getting sick of his presence but she knew this encounter was not going to end pleasantly.

"I don't have much time for details but I would love for you to be my wife. You are rare beauty and I must have you. I cannot promise you that I will be the most attentive husband, but I will guarantee you..." - Vegeta leaned in and brushed his lips against her ear as he came to stop behind her- "... many nights of passion before my time runs out."

'Time? What is that supposed to mean?' she wondered silently. "I will have to decline your offer, Vegeta. I may not be interested in marriage now, but I do hope to have a devoted husband when I do decide to....settle," she said while annunciating the last word as if to insult the man. 

Vegeta took a step back and returned to stand in front of her. The look in his eyes told her everything she needed to know. He was not taking "no" for answer and he sure as Hell wasn't above using his cheap tricks. Well, two can play at that game.

He said nothing as he eyed the woman over, devising a plan to win her over with the least amount of dark magic. Vegeta didn't want her to be his because he forced her, no he was much too prideful for that, but he needed her to say "yes."

Bulma reached into a small pouch that she kept tied to her dress. Maybe there was a way out if she used her father's invention, the capsules. Capsules were small, pill-looking, viles that contained potions successfully tested by her father. With a loud huff, Bulma stomped her way outside and began walking in the direction of the valley, only ducking behind an old shack once she felt no one was looking.

She found a purple vile and smashed it at her feet just as Vegeta had turned the corner, not allowing her to get too far. With a loud pop the vile released a large cloud of purple smoke and once it was cleared, Bulma stood before him in the form of a blue jay.

Vegeta was astonished at what he had just witnessed but snapped out of his trance when she lifted into the air and flew as fast as she could to gain some distance. In an instant, Vegeta's eyes glowed teal and his hair flashed gold before he transformed into a predatory bird. He flew through the air as a Peregrine Falcon, taking his time to catch up. He was capable of catching her, but toying with her was much more fun.

Bulma's tiny wings flapped as hard as they could but he was still leisurely gaining ground, or should she say air? Her flying began to falter within several more minutes and she dove to the ground in a hurry. Her capsules were only temporary and this one was nearly spent. Of all the horrible ways to die, falling to the Earth was one of her biggest fears.

With no time to catch her breath, Bulma grabbed another Capsule, only pausing to look over her shoulder and see Vegeta land several yards away. The white smoke from this Capsule was thick. It took several more seconds than the last smoke to clear but once it did even Vegeta couldn't help but be dumbfounded by what he saw.

Bulma had become a mare. Her coat was a shiny, porcelain white and her mane was the gorgeously unique blue that was her astonishing hair color. Vegeta stared in awe, unable to take his eyes away from her.

"There's no use running, woman," He called out. "I will just fly alongside you or, although I've never tried it, I could conjure myself a saddle and ride you till you are worn. Although, I would much rather do that in your human form."

Bulma pulled her ears back in irritation. How dare he be a pervert?! She snorted and flipped her mane as if she were tossing her hair over her shoulder. She trotted over to a high bush, making sure Vegeta was too far to hear her mutter the spell that would undo what the potion had done to her.

She kept his gaze before taking her 3rd vile of choice a smashing it to the ground. Vegeta never even saw her transform but he knew she had thought of a clever way to use the bush to her advantage. He once again flashed and became a fox. Why she constantly chose to be prey, he wasnt sure, but he did know this was becoming the most exciting game of cat and mouse he ever had the privilege of playing.

He sniffed the air as he approached the bush and was able to catch a glimpse of a blue cotton tail running past several bushes. The fox grinned, allowing the energetic bunny to make a quick escape before taking off in hot pursuit. 

Bulma dashed across the field as fast as she could, hoping to make it home where her best capsules were stashed. She looked back and never once saw Vegeta on her tail, he was either too far behind or simply staying out of sight to give her false hope. Within several more minutes, Bulma saw her small home in the valley coming into view. 'Almost there! Almost home!' she mentally cheered as the house grew closer and closer.

She dashed into the house, the potion wearing off with perfect timing, and slammed the door closed behind her. "DADDY! DADDY WHERE ARE YOU?! I NEED THE DEFENSE CAPSULES!" she screamed as she heard light scratching at the door. The panic in her eyes began to set in, the only sound echoing across her seemingly empty home were her heavy breathes and the persistent scratching at the door.

"Mom? Dad?" she called softly. A sudden gust of wind blew around her through the cracks of the front door. She quivered from the chill making its way up her spine and her eyes clenched shut.

"They aren't here...."

Bulma slowly opened her eyes and winced. Vegeta was standing right in front of her, dangerously close, and smirking. He placed his hands on either side of her shoulders, trapping her between the muscular body she hadn't noticed until now and the door.

"They left to find you. They'll be gone for hours," he said softly, dropping his voice down to lustful mutter.

"W-what did you do to them?" Bulma asked. She forced herself to convey fear and anger rather than let him know how well her body was reacting to his. Men in this valley didn't compare to the deliciously sculpted Godlike form that Vegeta wore so well. 

He pressed into her, allowing her to feel every inch of him before he leaned in and whispered, "They're fine. The outside world is simply slower than the time we have together. I know you don't WANT to deny me, but I will admit that the chase was far more enticing than your beauty. You are truly a stubborn woman."

"Time moves... *gasp*...slower?" she asked as Vegeta nibbled on her ear.

"Only on the outside. We have all the time we need here, although I'm sure your neighbors might be close enough to be unaffected by the time spell." Vegeta let out a soft chuckle that made Bulma's lower lip tremble before he drew back to make eye contact once again before he continued, "I hope they aren't the nosey type."

Bulma place her hands on his chest in a feeble attempt to push him away but only ended up feeling every curve of his muscles from his pecs to his strong shoulders and finally to the thick, tense biceps that bulged through the stretched material of his jacket. Her eyes were half-lidded and her lips slightly parted to reveal her moist, pink tongue that tempted Vegeta for a taste.

"What do you want from me?" she whispered in barely contained lust.

"I want...," he started before grinding himself against her pelvis, "...a wife....a son....a reason to fight my way back from the depths of Hell as a new man. I have so little time left from a deal I made as a child." Vegeta gave Bulma a chaste kiss on her lips, cupping her face in both hands to keep her close. "I want you to be my reason to survive."

Bulma tried her best to keep resisting, positive that it was the work of his dark magic drawing her closer and closer to him, but she knew she was lying. It wasn't his magic, or hers, it was her heart pulling her further into him. She uttered one word and within moments her life was changing drastically, "yes."

Their lips came together in heated passion as they clung to each other tightly, never wanting to let the other go for fear that a second thought would end this glorious moment. They kissed for several minutes, only stopping to gasp for air. Vegeta ran his hands up and down the curves of her voluptuous body, relishing the feel her small waistline and heavy breasts.

Before long, they managed to make their way though the house to Bulma's bedroom where they would seal their deal. They rushed to remove every article of clothing, trying their best not to be away from the other's touch for too long. 

Vegeta tossed her onto the bed and sent Bulma into a playful set of giggles. She admired every inch of him once he removed his pants and gladly positioned herself to take him in. He crawled onto the bed, mimicking a predator about to pounce on his prey, and kissed his way up her legs until he was staring at her center. She looked ready enough for him but if remembered correctly from his experience with his followers, the first time for a woman was unpleasant. 

He would care less if she was just another follower seeking his attention. He would have just used her and tossed her aside like every other woman that had thrown themselves at him, but she wasn't like them in the slightest and he was compelled to give her the pleasure she surely wouldn't be feeling once he entered her.

He ran his tongue down her inner thigh and slowly licked at the outer lips of her womanhood, releasing several quivering gasps from his soon to be wife. Vegeta teased her until she let out a frustrated groan before finally giving her exactly what she wanted. He spread her lips apart with two fingers and began to move his tongue in small circles. Bulma gasped at the sensation she didn't even know existed and found herself lifting her hips higher and spreading her legs wider to give him better access.

Vegeta continued to suck and lick, listening to the various groans, moans, and gasps escaping Bulma's lips. Her silky, sweet voice only spurred him on to please her more, and he slowly slid a finger into her entrance in hopes of doing just that while stretching her to take in his painfully hard cock. 

Bulma winced slightly at the feeling of something firm intruding her tight cunt. Her soft wails of pleasure began to pour out of her as he began thrusting into her. She could feel it, her first climax, rushing through her body like a jolt of lightening striking the base of her spine and making its way to every pleasure point in her body. She arched her back and screamed his name to the heavens, begging every Kai she knew of to not take her man away from her.

Vegeta helped her ride out the orgasm, only stopping once her body began to spasm with every lick to her over-sensitive clit. He smirked devilishly at her passion, glazed expression after licking his lips and slowly crawled onto her. "I want you to remember that pleasure, remember every sensation and every emotion you feel at this very moment. Do that for me and I swear to every God in existence that I will come back to you."

"I will, Vegeta. I will," nodded Bulma unable to take her eyes away from him for fear that he would vanish right then and there. Before she could ask him how much time was left for him, Vegeta guided himself to her opening and pushed in. Slowly he inched his way inside and Bulma could feel the burning of being stretched as tears began to form in her eyes. This was by far the strangest pain she had ever felt. It left her aching to beg him to stop but simultaneously wanting him to go deeper. 

He thrust into her at gentle pace and then began to thrust harder once Bulma was no longer wincing from the intrusion. Vegeta let out several moans of his own once he was fully surrounded by her tight, wet walls. It would have been a strike to his pride if the woman had been experienced enough to know that he wasn't going to last long, but he ignored his thoughts and thrust harder to bring himself to cum inside of her.

Vegeta had much less time than he had realized and glimpses of Hell were making their way into his lustfilled haze. With a loud cry of her name, he spilled himself into her and relaxed his weight onto her almost instantly. She wheeze from the excessive physical activity and from the sudden 200 pounds crushing down her and Vegeta forced himself off. 

He kissed her several times before rushing up to get his clothes. "I'm sorry, Bulma, but I won't be able to keep my promise of the many nights of passion. My magic drains my stay in this realm and the spell for the time lapse took all that was left of me."

Bulma watched Vegeta get dresses and suddenly felt very used. His explanation seemed very convenient for him but she believed him for some unknown reason. She joined him in getting dressed, not bothering to clean herself up first. "When will I see you again?" she asked sadly. 

"When the moon glows red I will have a second chance but I will still have to fight my out of Hell to redeem it," Vegeta replied with a look of confidence across his smirking face. "I WILL come back to you, woman, that much is a promise I can keep." 

He took her hand in his and removed the charm with the two C's that was the Briefs family crest and placed it on a thin, gold chain around his neck. Bulma wondered when he had conjured the necklace up without her noticing but gladly accepted the charm he offered her in return, again not noticing where it had even come from. 

"You are mine now, Bulma," he smiled. Bulma smiled in return and said, "You are mine, Vegeta."

The newlywed couple made their way back outside to break the time spell Vegeta had cast. Once outside the world was filled with demons and hellhounds, ready to drag Vegeta back to where he now belonged. At least, that's what Vegeta saw. 

Bulma was memorized by the brightly lit sky and the cool, Spring breeze that kept the temperature warm and welcoming. She looked over to Vegeta as his hand began to slip away from hers. He was fading from sight and she hadn't even kissed him goodbye yet!

She rushed to him but he was soon gone, nothing but a memory in her nightly dreams. Bulma let out a small sob at realizing she had no clue when the moon would glow red or if their sudden marriage would have any consequences for her family. 

"What have I done?" she whispered. Just then something caught her eye. Bulma turned to face her right where her neighbor was standing outside in his garden, staring at her like she was a mad-woman.

"Don't you judge me, Krillin! My father made you a wife!" she shouted with a fist in the air. With a loud huff of frustration she stomped back into her home to begin calculating when she would see her husband once again.

The End.


	7. Caught In The Act

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulma is a crime lord in search of a new bodyguard but finds more than she bargained for with Goku. Gobul one-shot inspired by "Dirty Work" by Halestorm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been too long since I did one of these so here you go lol. Big thanks to That's-My-Bulma for Beta Reading this one-shot at the last minute. Lemon Warning!

These things were tedious; the waiting, the stuttering, the lack of muscle, and the overconfidence. Bulma hated picking out new cronies but she needed them, for now. Many of her hired guns and lower level dealers used this as an opportunity to move up the chain of command but really, she was moving them up to die - to do her dirty work and take the fall when things got too hot.

It was hard work being the Queen of the Underground. Orchestrating the hits to take out their rivals, the high-security bank jobs, even selling the best “products” on the so-called market. She would never forget where she started from though, it was always kept close in the forefront of her mind to keep her from getting sloppy. The downfall of her formal rival, Chi-Chi, was a kick in the ass, a reminder that she wasn’t as untouchable as she felt.

No, she still had to plan meticulously and needed to have the best at her side to do so. She sighed as she read the next name off her list and glanced down to see how many more unimportant cohorts she needed to “interview” today. She raised her eyes slowly and was pleasantly surprised by the handsome young man standing in the room. He was tall, definitely younger than 25, built like a soldier, and looked willing to follow orders. 

Bulma smiled and suddenly had an urge to “break him in.” Something she only did with her most trusted bodyguards. She mused for a moment and an idea struck her, she would use her status to have him bow before her. Having younger men “serve” her was one of her favorite things to do, and they were always so willing to please.

She grinned and asked her other guards to leave the room earning her several raised eyebrows and some firmly placed no’s. They didn’t argue for long when she gave them all a glare for disobeying. Once the room was cleared, Bulma sashayed over to her minibar, making sure to keep her shoulders back to perk out her breasts in hopes of striking his…interest. 

“So, Goku is it?” she asked in a soft sweet tone.

“Yes ma’am,” he nodded with a small smirk. 

“Would you like a drink?” asked Bulma as she poured herself a glass of the best wine money could buy.

“Um…s-sure.”

“Oh sweetie, are you nervous? You don’t have to be, this is a safe place,” she grinned as she poured the second glass. ‘Perfect,’ she thought to herself.

“S-sorry I just *ahem* I’ve never done this kind of work before. Is drinking on the job okay?” he asked innocently.

“It’s more than okay when you’re drinking with the boss,” she giggled and handed him the glass. “I want you to relax, Goku. This will all go well if you have a drink and do as you’re told. You ‘take care’ of me and I will do the same for you.”

“Take care of?” he asked and chugged his drink. He had heard from Yamcha what that meant when working for a crime lord. It meant murder…. but why would she want him to….

“Yes, Goku, ‘take care of.’ You see the problem with being at the top is that it gets lonely. Most men want to take over while others are too scared and weak to do what is asked of them. You are young and seem willing and able to do just what I need you to do. I don’t need hired muscle today, I need someone to…. ravish me,” said Bulma dropping her voice to a whisper at the end all the while she had been circling him like a predator about to pounce on her prey.

Goku looked at her even more confused and Bulma’s heart fluttered at how innocent he was. He wouldn’t dare try and take her empire, and that made her absolutely wet.

“I want you, Goku. I want you to bow to me as the Queen of this empire and I will be sure to make you a King,” she whispered, dropping her tone to a seductive purr. 

“Every. Last. Inch of you,” she finished while gliding one finger down his chest to the hem of his jeans before hooking her finger over and giving him a quick tug.

Goku’s eyes widened as it finally hit him. She was trying to seduce him! She wanted him to ‘take care’ of her womanly needs! But wait…. she offered to make him a King, does that mean he wouldn’t have to start at the bottom of the food chain?

He gulped loudly as she pulled him by the front of his jeans over to the large throne-like chair she had been sitting in when he first arrived. She took her seat and motioned for him to get lower than used one silky, smooth leg to push him down to his knees once he was low enough. His eyes had never left hers, as she kept her leg on his shoulder, spreading the other to hook over the armrest of her chair.

“Let the games begin,” she smiled and shot a glance down between her legs. 

Goku had tried his hardest not to look, he didn’t want to be rude or a pervert, but she was inviting him now. Begging him to please her. His mouth water at the sight and he gave her one more look asking if she was sure. She wasn’t wearing panties under her tight red dress, and she was already slick. Whether it was from him or the well-placed piercing that he was sure rubbed her in all the right ways, he didn’t know but he sure as Hell wasn’t going to ask.

He gave her a slow timid lick and a soft gasp escaped her lips. Yup, this was definitely what she wanted from him. He trailed gentle kisses down her moist lips and slowly parted them with his tongue. Taking her soft pants as a good sign that she wouldn’t have him shot in the alley for being inadequate, at least, not yet.

His hands caressed her thighs as he worked his way up to her full breasts, looking up at her again for permission before allowing himself a few squeezes. She hummed as he passed over her nipples, but he didn’t linger, wanting her to get more worked up before spreading his touch all over her voluptuous curves. He wanted her to focus on the sensations of his mouth before reminding her that there was more pleasure he could give her.

He slipped his tongue up and down, occasionally dipping into her to hear her moan his name in a needy whisper, and then returned to focus on playing with the hooped piercing that sat teasingly around her clit. This was a first for him, but he carefully toyed with it, listening to her moans when he did something she enjoyed and paying attention to her body twitches when he did something she didn’t.

Goku kept working her to the point of almost reaching her climax only to back off and ravish her thighs with kisses. It was absolute torture for Bulma but for some reason she was begging for more, thrusting her hips towards him and whining like some desperate slut.

He may have been nervous at first, but this was definitely not the man’s first time pleasing a woman. His boyish looks and extremely fit, muscular build must have earned him plenty of pussy in the past. 

Once Bulma could no longer hold out for an orgasm, she screamed, “Fuck me! Fuck me, Goku! I need you! I need your cock!”

Goku grinned and stood to unbutton his jeans, slowly and teasingly as Bulma leaned back in her chair, moaning and mewling in need. He stopped and lifted his shirt over his head and held it just in front of his crotch as Bulma’s eyes admired the deep curves of his muscles as they flexed under his skin. He was gorgeous!

He dropped his pants and Bulma found herself staring at his shirt, casually hanging off his erect manhood, hiding it from her. “You tease,” she giggled as she used her right foot to pinch the hanging fabric with her toes and pull it down to finally reveal her prize. Her eyes almost rolled back from just thinking about how good is big, thick cock would feel.

Goku wasted no time in picking Bulma up, her knees hooked over his arms and his hands lifting her from under her arms until he was lined up perfectly to enter. She slid down easily and wrapped her arms around his neck as he thrust into her, fucking her hard and fast without so much as easing her into the stride. Bulma’s screams were becoming louder, getting the attention of her guards outside who only shared a look and tried to adjust the tent in their pants. Her moans were always so licentious and desperate as she tried to reach her climax.

Goku’s body began to burn and become exhausted from holding her up and he glanced around for a table, finding a desk and taking her to it. He set her down on the edge and swiped off everything from paperwork to the very expensive computer. Luckily for him, Bulma could care less at the moment and even luckier was that it landed on the soft office chair instead of the floor.

He helped her off and turned her around to bend over the desk, her legs wobbly but spread enough for him to re-enter. Her mind was so lost in the pleasure that she hadn’t noticed Goku pulling her arms back, not that she cared at the moment.

Bulma was loving it, the way he took complete control of her only after she seduced him, the way he teased her to the point of madness before finally giving her everything she never knew she needed. At this point, she wasn’t even sure she had ever had a real orgasm. The way he was building her up, hitting every spot, and filling her completely had her wanting to give up the life of crime to just lay around in a log cabin and get fucked relentlessly by Goku.

She let out a sharp hiss as he pulled her hair, angling her head enough so that he could steal a kiss, something she rarely ever allowed from her toys. Bulma had always seen kissing as more intimate, a passionate thing shared between those who loved each other – while sex was meaningless, carnal. It was a natural act of scratching an itch or a means to get what she wanted, never the special connection most woman valued it as. Nonetheless, she accepted his lips pressing into hers and his tongue leaving the lingering taste of herself as it explored her mouth gently.

She was enjoying herself far too much. Never had she met a man so timid yet authoritative, strong yet gentle, naïve yet intuitive. He took what he wanted but only after leading her up to agree to it. Every thrust accompanied by his free hand touching, grabbing, and spanking her – reminding her that he could appreciate every part of her body and not just where they were connected.

Her peak rushed her, and she grew even louder, screaming, “Don’t stop! Please…. don’t stop! I’m cumming! FUCK! Fuck me harder! YES!!!!!!” Goku complied, his body still burning as he clenched his teeth harder, pushing himself to drive her home before he could get himself there. Bulma’s orgasm struck and all she could see was white static. Her toes feeling cold and tingly as they tried desperately to hold her up. 

Goku pounded into her several more times, still holding her arms back by her wrists before belting out his own screams of pleasure, “Fuck yeah!! B-Bulma!!” He hunched over and his body began to shake, his thrusts slowing to small love taps as he milked himself into her. They gasped and whimpered as they fought to catch their breaths. 

“Now that…. was some really good pussy,” he panted as he leaned back a bit to reach behind him.

Bulma had been so distracted that she never noticed his hands fiddling with her wrists. It wasn’t until she heard some slight clanking that she realized that her arms had been restrained. She pulled hard and felt the warm cuffs stopping her from being able to push herself up.

“Goku? What are you doing?” she asked as he finally slipped away, leaving her to shiver at the loss of heat and his cock.

He chuckled from behind, now pulling up his pants and leaning in behind her to whisper in her ear.

“My boss was right, you bad-girl types really do just want to fuck me.”

“Wha….”

Bulma stared to her right, frozen in shock and still somewhat coming down from her heated bliss. Goku held a badge right next to her face with the letters “FBI” engraved in the middle.

“Who would have guessed that you would make the same mistake as your rival? I honestly thought you were much smarter than that, but I guess even those of you old enough to know better still let your guards down for some dick,” he laughed mockingly.

“But…how?”

“I infiltrated your ‘business’ weeks ago. Having met up with your previous ‘guard,’ Yamcha. He told me everything I needed to know to work my way up, but I honestly hadn’t expected to win you over so quickly. I thought I would get a couple of ordered hits from you, maybe work someone over to get information or payment, but I didn’t think you’d be so needy at first sight. I will admit, you were good, but I have way too much evidence to let you go. Sorry Bulma, but you’re under arrest.”

Bulma still said nothing as her anger boiled. She was about to scream for help after the initial shock wore off, but the sounds of gunshots and shouting filled the air. Great, she had been raided. Her empire set ablaze by the fire that had been burning in her loins. Goddamn it.

“Tell me one thing, Goku….”

“What’s that?”

“Will you at least come to my…. conjugal visits?” she smiled sweetly.

Goku chuckled as he found something to wrap around Bulma to hide her naked body from the officers that would be storming in soon.

“Sure. I’ll be sure to stop by in between my visits with Chi-Chi.”

Bulma scoffed, rolling her eyes at the thought of sharing the same man with her former crime boss rival, clearly not even connecting that he had taken her down the same way, but laughed out loud when she thought about what the headlines would say if News stations were honest. 

“HORNY FEMALE CRIME LORDS; CAUGHT IN THE ACT”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading my nonsense :)


End file.
